revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama: Revenge of the Island
Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (formerly titled Total 'Drama Reloaded''') is the fourth season of Total Drama. The existence of a fourth season was confirmed on the Total Drama Production Blog on January 18, 2010. The title was left unknown until it was confirmed by Christian Potenza in a YouTube video. It has also been confirmed that Keith Oliver and Chad Hicks will be directing this season, just as they directed the previous season, Total Drama World Tour. It will be taking place in a biohazardous Camp Wawanakwa. Elimination Table See the elimination table article for more information. Staff See the staff article for more information. List of Challenges See List of Challenges for more information. Contestants In January 2010, a line-up for the season four contestants was leaked, revealing the 12 new contestants of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. However, black bars were covering their eyes. However, later in September, a new picture appeared, revealing what the 12 contestants looked like. Image:TotalDramaReloadedTDIBlogCharacters.png|The original designs of the contestants of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. (Minus B) *Females: Staci, Zoey, Molly (now Dawn)Dakota, Mary (now Jo) *Males: Mike, Lightening, Scott, Cameron, Sam, Brick *Absent: B However, over the months, Mary was changed to "Jo", Molly was changed to "Dawn", and in a black and white sheet of the contestants, it was revealed that there was a thirteenth contestant named "B." In a Cartoon Network Line-up promotion for new shows coming to Cartoon Network, it revealed the contestants' final names and personalities: Image:TDROTISPOILERS.png After a promo was leaked online, it showed the 13 new contestants and a pose for each one of them: Image:Tdricontestantspromo.png|An image of the season four contestants, plus Chef and a shark. *Top row: A shark, Scott, Dakota, Staci, B, Lightning, Brick, Anne Maria *Bottom row: Chef, Jo, Sam, Dawn, Cameron, Mike, Zoey Season El Episodes :''See List of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Issues Because of the earthquake that took place in Japan in March 2011, where one of the effects was a huge radiation crisis, the season was edited to make sure there were no signs of radioactivity. Because of the editing, the season's original airdate (July 2011) was pushed to September 2011. However, as the editing continued, it was pushed from September 2011 to a final airdate of January 5, 2012. According to a panel with Christian Potenza, Brian Froud, Kristin Fairlie, and Cory Doran, the name of the "Radioactive Rats" has been changed. Trivia *This is the shortest season of the series so far, having only thirteen episodes. * This is the first season to not have any of the original twenty two contestants compete. *This is the first season where a female is the first contestant solely eliminated. *This is the first season where the pilot episode has a scheduled elimination. *This is the first season where the final four consist of three people of the same gender and one person from a different gender (three guys and one girl). *This season bears many similarities to Total Drama Island in these ways. ** Both take place at camp Wawanakwa ** Both have a red team and a green team that is named after animals the only difference being season one's animals were normal and season four's are mutated. ** Both have eliminations happening at the Bonfire pit with marshmallows being the safety symbols of immunity. ** Both do not feature aftermaths. ** Both have similar opening sequences ** Both season,s final four consist are made up of one member from one team while the other three are made up from another ** Although Scott was on the Toxic Rats he switched to the Mutant Maggots later on. *This is the first time ever where the final two is the same gender. *This is the third season in a row where the main antagonist did not come in third place. *This is the fourth season in which a winner comes from the superior team of their respective winning season. *This is the first season in which there are more antagonists in the Final Five than protagonists. In this case, there are three antagonists in the Final Five. *This is the first season, since Total Drama Island, in which a protagonist wins. **Duncan, winner of TDA, is considered an anti-hero. **Heather and Alejandro, depending on where the TDWT finale is shown, are the first antagonists to win a season. *As of this season, the final three consists of the big bad, the tough one, and the goofy contestant. **However, if one counts Owen as 4th place in Total Drama Action, then every season would have that pattern. *The contestants who don't make a a guest star appearance after Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! are Alejandro, Beth, Blainley, Cody, Courtney, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Trent and Tyler. **Interestingly Courtney, Harold, Leshawna and Owen are the only contestants who competed in all the first three seasons ton not make an appearance except for the first episode. **However Harold was confirmed to appear but the idea ws cut before the final release. **Tyler was also confirmed to have an appearance but the idea was cut as well. *This season only has 13 episodes which is exactly half of the traditional 26 episodes of the first three seasons. *This is the first season to have an episode count of 13 the second being Total Drama All Stars and the third being Total Drama Pahakitew Island. **However if one counts Total Drama All Stars and Pahkitew Island as a whole 26 episodes for season 5 this would be the only season to not have 26 episodes. *This is the first season where no two contestants share the same voice actor. **However One contestant from the first generation shares his voice with a contestant from the second generation. *This is the first season to not feature any profanity from the contestants. * This is the first season to only have one double elimination. Galery Tdri logo 300x110-2-.png|Alternative logo.